


Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss

Cassian and Bodhi were sitting at their apartment table, eating all of the leftover candy from the trick-or-treaters. They’d gone through several bags but, knowing that their neighborhood was particularly busy, they bought extra. 

“Hey Bo, do you want a kiss?”

Bodhi’s heart stopped completely. Cassian? His best friend, roommate and secret crush for the past three years was asking him for a kiss? Bodhi was looking down, suddenly shy. 

“I...Cassian, I. Yes, I’ve been waiting so long. I would love to kiss you.”

Cassian cleared his throat. “I uh...the candy? I meant Hershey Kiss like...the candy.”

Bodhi was trying his absolute best to disappear from the face of the Earth. He didn’t know what to say, his tongue suddenly not working.

“Maybe...maybe we could kiss though?”

Bodhi looked up, and Cassian was smiling bashfully. “Really?” he asked.

“Really.” 

As their lips met, Bodhi thought that Cassian’s lips tasted better than any candy he’d ever had. 

  
  



End file.
